bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ubazame
Ubazame (lit, Japanese for Basking Shark, 姥鮫) is a rogue Shinigami that was forcefully 'retired' from the services of the Gotei 13 in order to perserve the santicty and order of the Soul Society. This was in due to his unnatural powers obtained through forbidden arts. These forbidden powers also earned him the infamous title of: Iku Sangai (lit, Japanese for Ravager, 惨害). Considered a criminal to the Seireitei, a warning was sent out to any wandering Soul, claiming that any who had seen Ubazame was to steer clear for their own safety and for the safety of others. Labeled for many crimes that abstruct justice and many aggresive offenses against morality and humanity. Appearance Personality Background Synopsis Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Holding an immense power in his being, Ubazame was always considered powerful in the aspect that he had large reserves of spiritual energy to draw upon in his youth. Going through classes quickly due to this seemingly unnatural growth in reietsu, Ubazame focused his intentions on training to grow stronger. Favoring direct close quarters combat, as well as Kido, Ubazame found the perfect middle to obtain strengths in both. Practicing with Kido to enhance his physical attacks, as well as vice-versa, Ubazame's spiritual pressure continued to grow in strength with each daily exercise. When Ubazame began to spar with others, as well as fighting minor Hollows, this power growed exponentially faster then when he toned his own spirit by his self. Leading him to violence and fighting continually, Ubazame eventually lead to the creation of a sport within the Soul Society. This sport, known simply as: Rush, was an attempt to engage the Gotei 13 and other strong members of the Soul Society into sparring with others. Leading to stronger Shinigami, as well as offering some entertainment. The sport was also used in some cases as a means to test certain individuals, or settle some disputes. However, Ubazame only focused on using Rush as a means to his own power. Levels rising higher and higher, the sport also grew more violent, and lead to the death of various others. Some even at the hands of Ubazame himself. Catching sight of his dangerous power levels, Yamamoto imprisoned Ubazame for a total of five hundred years, followed by exile. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': When facing an opponent, Ubazame holds the composure of a professional brawler, having a thousand years of practice under his belt. Fighting with direct blows and freightening force, Ubazame can crush his opponent in a matter of moments if given a chance. Using many fighting styles, Ubazame however seems to follow the Closed Fist fighting style. With clenched knuckles, Ubazame also combines this with some kick boxing and Bow Tie martial arts, making a force to be dealt with. Punching with enough power to level a building, Ubazame has shown various times in fights with others the potential to shatter steel-grade defenses. Much like a professional boxer, Ubazame will expose his enemy's openings, and target them till his foe chooses to drop. And if none show outwardly, then his continued barrage will surely bring them down to where they eventually will reveal them. *'Moderate Swordsman': Not trully an expert at swordsmanship, Ubazame wields Touzoku as a chain when in its Shikai state and Bankai state. When not; it is simply sealed within his eye. Using his Zanpakuto as a deadly lash, he will use it to whip and with enough force, Ubazame has shown that he can even time his weapon's movements enough to force it to impale a target. Using the barbs it can grow as an added bonus. Wrapping it around his own body as a means of offense/defense, Ubazame can also use his Zanpakuto to wrap around his foes, or cut off a direction they might be going to. Making him a force to reckon with regardless if his weapon is a blade or not. *'Moderate Flashstep': Moving at incredible speeds, Ubazame can appear infront of his foe in a mere split second when on the offensive. Increasing the lethality of his attacks with Shunpo, Ubazame can cause his simple attacks to become much more deadly with the aid of this speed. Multiplying the force with speed and his own mass, Ubazame can tear through an opponent in seconds if given the chance. Drawing upon his own spiritual pressure, Ubazame can exert a short burst of speed from his feet to launch him forward, or from direction to direction. Dancing on the field more akin to a brawler, then to a beautiful ballet, Ubazame wields his agility much like wild animals do; to simply catch or kill their prey. *'Expert Kido Practionier': Knowing various incantations, as well as some that were self taught and obtained through the Rush sport, as well as through his forbidden arts, Ubazame has become much more then a simple brawler. Enhancing his physical attacks with the aide of many Kido techniques, Ubazame also conjured many more lethal Bakudo varients. **'Bakudo 4: Hainawa': Through creating an energy rope that can entangle an opponent, Ubazame has further improved this technique through his own methods. Energizing the rope, he has found a way to funnel electricity through whatever he entangles, causing it to deal moderate damage to a foe, or breaking their concentration. Also by enhancing the solidity of it once it has entangled a foe, Ubazame can choose to continually condense and tighten the Bakudo spell to constrict around his foe progressively. This will lead to the eventual decapitation of whatever Hainawa has caught itself onto. **'Bakudo 62: Hyapporanken': By forming a rod from his own personal energy, he will hurl it towards his opponent. The rod will then disperse into numerous others that will pin and immobilise the opponent. Ubazame tweaks his varient in two ways. One, by pressurizing the rods, he can cause them to instead become a Hado varient, causing each rod to explode into a deadly combustion. The damage of each rod relative to how much pressure is put into it; but is considered around the level of an Adjuchas Hollow's Cero. Two, Another varient is that he will cause the rods to become sealing agents, causing whatever it pins to seal a certain amount of energy into it, which can be absorbed, later released, or simply destroyed. **'Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden': Through manipulating whatever he touches, Ubazame can create an arc of electricity inbetween the object, and whatever is in the path of it. However, by funneling this energy through his own Zanpakuto, sealed, or unsealed; he can augment his own speed and strength through the use of this technique. Giving his own system a continous jump start, Ubazame can move at speeds undetectable to an Arrancar's Pesquisa, as well as causing all of his attacks to have an additional damaging and paralyzing agent in each strike that he can land on his enemy. **'Hado 13: Innin': This ability allows the user to create a mark on the foe's body once physical contact has been made. This mark can not be removed through normal approaches, as it imprints on the person's soul and registers as their own signature, rather then a Shinigami/Kido technique. The mark lasts a total of five minutes. More then one mark can be burnt into the foe. Ubazame can then utilize a command to cause each mark the is placed on his opponent to explode in a fiery displace. These runes can also be placed on objects or the area itself. *'Progressive Battlelust': The forbidden art that Ubazame had gained through unknown sources, it is also the reason for his eventual exile and becoming an infamous criminal in the eyes of the Soul Society. It is also the reason for his immense strength, and looming madness. The forbidden technique is considered a passive trait and is consistant always. It allows whoever knows it to get stronger throughout the heat of battle. This power does not fade away, and the longer fights last, the more immense in spiritual pressure and physical traits Ubazame will become. This has lead him to killing many innocents, and seeking out Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and Arrancar alike in search of more power. The demand for this has also caused Ubazame to slowly lose his grasp on reality, causing him to become exceedingly violent over time. With the intent on ripping his foes apart, the bloodlust has lead him to getting many the attention of the Soul Society, often at the costs of hundreds of human lives just to grasp their focus to engage in battle for his own glory. Zanpakuto Touzoku (lit, Japanese for Thief, 盗賊) is the Zanpakuto wielded by Ubazame. Touzoku has various forms that it can take, varying on the current stage it is in. When sealed fully, Touzoku takes it's physical form in the emblazoned eye of Ubazame. Forcefully done, Ubazame broke the will of his Zanpakuto and shattered it's resistance to his control, giving him full and direct power of it. Subjugating it to his will, Ubazame made his Zanpakuto reside in his mark of exile as a prison. It is classified as a Kido-type Zanpakuto. Shikai To release to the unsealed state of his Touzoku, Ubazame must state the command: Steal Away (Nusumi Sakini, さきに). When done, his Zanpakuto will manifest itself out of his eyes as chain link. A cruel irony for Ubazame to give to his Zanpakuto to utilize, Ubazame uses it as a melee enhancement, and primarily focuses on short-to-mid range combat. Touzoku can produce barbs from it's chain links at any given time to augment the damage it can deal to a higher level. Ubuzame will 'sheath' the belt by circling it around his waist or arms, varying on if he is on the offense or defensive. *'Shikai Special Ability': Touzoku has a singular ability that it can use. It amplifies the concentration, spiritual pressure control, as well as amplifying the Kido techniques that Ubazame utilizes to an extroidinary point. Making even the smallest of Kido techniques amplified ten fold, Touzoku is known for it's deadly and violent nature in the way it can release the energy in it's spells. **'Amplified Hado 1: Sho': By increasing the amount of power and focus in this basic of Hado techniques, Ubazame has learned to give it the power comparable to something much farther beyond. When releasing the energy with the aid of Touzoku, Ubazame can cause his Sho to be as powerful as to break bones as well as forcing down a foe's barriers if they are in the way of this technique. When targeting an object or building, Ubazame can force even more power out of this power. Making it a lethal technique, Ubazame can make explosive results by forcing the flow of Sho towards his intended victim/target. This forced flow retains the power to obliterate an entire story of a building. The amplified technique also utilizes very little spiritual reserve, and allows Ubazame to consistantly use this technique with pride. By tweaking the technique, Ubazame can cause the opposite effect, and can force his target/victim towards him instead of away from. Making it a deadly gamble for foe's to face him at long range, as he could simply use Sho to push them in his direct. This also allows him to retrieve any weapons that might be out of reach, or if he needs to grab something. **'Amplified Hado 15: Nokogiri': Channeling his spiritual pressure into his hands, Ubazame can channel this excess energy into a large serrated ring that forms infront of his palm. The energy appears as a pure white. The technique allows Ubazame to create a large pressurized chakram, and then hurl it towards his enemies at will. This chakram will follow his opponent passively, an inherit trait inside the spell, or can be controlled personally. The spell can be used to create multiple chakrams, all at the will of the user. When the ckaram impacts an enemy, it will commence to tearing them apart, sawing through all physical defenses, exploding upon contact with Kido techniques. This can be tactically used, as a means to cause the large explosion to also damage the enemy. **'Amplified Hado 50: Giji': In all his years of practicing and training, as well as his time in Rush, Ubazame has learned and mastered many a technique, but this one is of his own design. By harvesting residiual energy left in the air, and then condensing the total mass of it, a Shinigami can in respects: create their own psuedo-Cero. This 'fake' Cero functions exactly the same as a Hollow's or Arrancar's might, dealing high amounts of damage, the pressure by itself being able to deal significant damage to a foe's body. The fake Cero also doesn't show up on other's senses as a Shinigami technique, causing others to believe it is the real deal. Giji requires no words, and can be used on a whim. The damage of Giji varies on who much power Ubazame harvests into his body to release. This also means that if Ubazame is facing a stronger opponent, Giji will also get stronger in terms of power, as it feeds off of the spiritual pressure within a mile radius. Causing a more powerful foe to be their own undoing. **'Amplified Hado 100.A: Kadou': This technique is the strongest, as well as the most visually devestating of Ubazame's amplified Kido abilities. By channeling a majority of his spiritual pressure into a small compact sphere in the center of his hand, surronded by two focus rings, constantly keeping the massive amount of energy in check. Constantly growing in power, but staying compact in size, it has often fooled many a foe. The energy appears as an abyssal black, merged with a deep Hollow blood red. After siphoning the energy into this single orb, Ubazame can either slam the orb into his opponent, but this is considered risky, as due to the power held within the sphere. The true intent of Kadou is to be used at long range, and as a last resort for a majority of reasons. Kadou, when impacting towards it's target, or detonated by Ubazame's force of will, will cause it to implode. This implosion will create a force of gravity as strong as a dwarf star, increasing the mass of whatever is caught within a radius of a few miles exponentially. This implosion will drag whatever is caught within the several mile radius to be pulled towards the epicenter. The crushing power held within the mass of Kadou is enough to obliterate an entire city, as well as destroying a majority of souls caught within it. Everything within a 0.3 mile radius is immediately destroyed, making whomever is caught within the immediate area in the highest risk, killing most. Everything inside the 0.3-1.3 mile radius will undergo extreme pressure and physical stress, continually increasing the mass to a point that a being would be unable to resist the pull of Kadou's gravitational pull to the death zone, as well as dealing major damage. Everything on the outer rim of Kadou, 1.3-1.8 miles will feel a major impulse from the damage caused as the technique ends, unleashing all that it compacted mass, now only molecules and spiritual pressure: outward. Resulting in a dangerous explosion that would Ubazame claims is the Equivilant of a Soul Society nuclear bomb, dealing kilotons of damage to the remaining souls that were not caught in the implosion area. **'Amplified Hado 31: Shakkaho': Through his Shikai, Ubazame can further augment this technique by focusing it down much as the same way a lens would intense the heat of whatever it is hit by. By placing a spiritual focusing lens/ring around his hand, he can concentrate and deliver Shakkaho in a much more menacing manner. Causing the impact blast to expand wider and much larger, however, this is not what the focusing ring does. It compacts the size of the outgoing blast, channeling it into what is now a beam of highly dangerous heated pressure. The beam acts much like a laser, slicing through opponents as if they were the air it traveled through. Ubazame can nullify the focusing lens if he wishes to down the power of his technique, or simply is too deep in combat to channel the beam. The channeled beam reaches up to 3256 feet in length, but appears as thin as a blade. **'Amplified Bakudo 21: Sekienton': Augumenting the delivery of the 'smoke bomb' technique, Ubazame causes his version to reach over a much wider distance, shrouding several blocks in the technique. Creating a bloody mist that drags down visibilty by 95.4%. Not only this, but whoever is caught in the shroud is afflicted by a few other added features created by Ubazame. The first of them causing any that are in the shroud to undergo slow deterioration, dissolving away specifically at non-Shinigami tissue. Breathing in any amount of air while in the mist will transfer this deteoriating acid-air to enter the victim's body. This does not exclude humans, Quincy, or Visored. The second effect being that whoever is caught in the shroud to have their spiritual signature erased from sensory techniques, allowing whoever is within it to be fully hidden, regardless of whom they are. Bankai Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Hero